


Ink Me

by Gaygent37



Series: Tentatodd Week 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Black Cum, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Ink, Jason has a lot of tattoos, Jason is a tattoo artist, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Possessive Tentacles, Prolapse, Quadruple Pentration, Rough Sex, Tattoos, Tentabulges, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, a little fluff, kinda magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason has tattoos covering almost every inch of his skin.His tattoos are special though. His "boyfriend" gives them to him, and he never knows what he will get.





	Ink Me

“Your tattoos are so pretty!” one girl cooed, trailing a manicured finger up the length of Jason’s arm.

“Thank you,” Jason said with a sly smile.

“What’s the story behind this one?” another asked, leaning in closer and biting her lower lip. She tapped the one on Jason’s bicep. It was a realistic heart with a heartbeat line running through it. Woven into the ups and downs of the line was a time and date. “Is this when you met that someone special?”

Jason grinned, sipping his drink. “Actually no,” he said. “I don’t have a someone special.” _Not really anyway_. He ignored the sly looks the girls gave each other. “It’s the time and date I flat lined in the hospital was officially pronounced dead. Then, a second later, I just popped right back up again.”

The first girl gasped. “You died?”

“And came back,” Jason said.

“That’s _so_ hot,” she whispered, leaning in even closer, her lips grazing Jason’s jawline.

“I guess,” Jason said. He reached for his drink and tipped the rest of it back. Then he stood up, causing the second girl to fall forward because she had been practically leaning on him. “Well!” he said, stretching and causing his tank top to ride up. “I’ve got work tomorrow, so I shouldn’t stick around much longer,” he said, sending them a wink. “Nice chattin’ with you girls!”

He tossed his leather jacket over his shoulder and started out of the bar, whistling cheerfully.

Jason walked down the abandoned streets for a couple blocks before he got to his tattoo shop. He went into the alleyway and unlocked the back door. Jason passed the shop part of his store and headed upstairs instead, where his apartment was located.

Jason opened his door and tossed his jacket onto the couch. He got himself a glass of water, had a smoke out on the fire escape, before he climbed back inside for a shower. He really did have work the next day.

Jason headed to his bathroom, taking off his clothes as he went. When he got to the bathroom, he was completely naked. Immediately, he was pushed against the wall by two, thick, black tentacles. They pinned his arms against the wall as other tentacles dove onto him.

Jason laughed as they writhed all over him, antsy and frenzied.

“It’s okay, guys,” he promised. “I didn’t do anything with them. They were just admiring my tats.”

Still, the ink black tentacles worked to rub the smell of the girls’ perfumes off of Jason. Finally, when they deemed him okay, they released him from the wall.

“Possessive,” Jason teased, starting towards the shower.

One of the tentacles slapped his ass before curling around his waist. Jason turned on the water and let the hot spray run over him. Tentacles still caressed his body gently. They reached for the shampoo and started lathering his hair. They got the body wash and started gently massaging it into his skin. Jason just relaxed and moved as they wanted him to.

As one of the tentacles brushed over Jason’s cock, he gave a soft gasp. The tentacle ignore him, and continued to lovingly wash his nether regions. By the time he had finished, Jason was hard and leaking.

“You’re such an ass,” he groaned. “You can’t just- just tease me and not get me off!”

One of the tentacles stroked his cheeks, his jaws, down his neck, and gave each of his nipples a quick flick. Jason groaned and arched towards the touch, but the tentacle moved on.

“Fuck you,” Jason growled, reaching down to help himself out.

But the tentacles caught his hand and held him back tightly.

“Not fair!” Jason whined. “Please, I need to get off!”

The tentacles suddenly paused as a thicker, blacker tentacle moved forward. Instead of a blunt, rounded head, the tentacle looked like it had a giant sucker for a head. It paused in front of Jason.

“Yes, yes, okay,” Jason said nodding. He watched as the tentacle moved lower, touching certain bare spots of skin. After a moment’s decision, the tentacle latched onto Jason’s inner thigh, right over a particularly sensitive spot and started gently sucking. Jason groaned and spread his legs a little wider.

The other tentacles started moving again, touching Jason everywhere. He loved the slippery slide of their bodies against his, the way their cooler, ink-black skin ran over his hot, needy flesh.

A tentacle crawled over the cleft of his ass, wiggling between his cheeks. There, it secreted a bit of a sticky substance, thick and gooey. It lubed up Jason’s hole and slowly pushed his way in. Jason gasped, spreading his legs even more. The tentacle slowly forced its up Jason’s ass, opening him up with its thick length.

Jason had been thoroughly fucked that morning, and the night before, so it was not too bad of a stretch. The tentacle passed over Jason’s prostate and continued its climb up into his body.

Jason felt a slight nudging in his lower belly and he glanced down to see a moving bulge. He pressed his hand against the bulge and gasp. “I can feel you- fuck, I can _see_ you in me! Yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

The tentacle pressed back into his hand for a second before pulling out slowly. Jason whined at the empty feeling in his ass. He needed something in his needy hole.

He bent over, putting his hands on the shower wall and presented his ass to the mass of tentacles.

“I want- I want as many of you as possible in me,” he gasped out. “Stretch my hole so fucking wide it won’t ever close again. Fuck me so deep that when you pull out, you pull my guts out with you, and just watch me hang there helplessly with your cum seeping out of my wrecked hole.”

The tentacles seemed to grow more excited at that idea. Two of them positioned themselves in front of Jason’s ass and pushed in together.

Jason groaned as his rim stretched to accommodate them. They pushed deep into him, wriggling against each other, and Jason could feel them moving around inside of him. They fucked him at a slow and languid pace, going deeper and deeper with each thrust.

 _“Yes_ ,” Jason growled. “Fuck me, fuck me! Fill me with your cum, and I want to be leaking your seed all day tomorrow!”

The tentacles started to fuck him harder, pulling out halfway before punching back into him. They sped up as well, brushing against his swollen prostate with each thrust. Jason cried out in time with their fucking.

Then, another tentacle started pushing into him. Jason bit back a scream as the tentacle pushed past his already taut rim, somehow making room for itself inside of him. It could not go as deep as the other two, but it still went really deep. Together, they started fucking Jason, going at different rhythms, causing a crazy mix of sensations within him.

Jason was being driven wild with the sensations. He bucked forward and backwards to meet their thrusts, his own cock bouncing along with him, leading a steady supply of precum onto the floor of the shower.

Just as Jason was about to come, the tentacles stopped.

“N-No, _please_ ,” Jason whimpered. “You can’t-”

Yet another tentacle pressed against his rim. Jason shivered with anticipation.

“You’re- You’re not going to fit in me,” he stammered, knowing fully well the tentacle will just take him anyway. “Oh, _fuck_!”

The tentacle pushed into him, stretching him so wide it hurt. One could probably fit both of their fists into Jason’s ass now. They fucked him sloppily, the sounds of their thrusts echoing in the small bathroom.

Suddenly, with the brutal battering of his prostate, his hazy mind tell him that there were _four_ tentacles fucking into him, and the idea of just how much cum was going to be leaking out of him, Jason came. He cried out and spurt against the wall of the shower.

As he came, the tentacles inside of him started coming too. They each spurt a huge torrent of hot cum into his wreaked ass, causing his stomach to fill up to look like he was a bit pregnant. Jason put his hand on his stomach and shivered violently, loving the idea that he was pregnant with the tentacles’ child.

The tentacles slowly pulled out one by one. Jason watched, panting as his ass was pull out along with the last tentacle. He reached back behind him and felt his prolapse, moaning as he squeezed it.

Black cum dripped out of his rose and onto the ground like midnight colored honey. Jason loved the sight. He stuck a finger into his guts and pulled out a bit more of the black cum, bringing it to his lips and sucking it clean.

It was delicious. Jason loved the taste of the tentacles’ seed, even though it did not taste like much. But the heavy, thick texture and the slightly sweet tang made him crave the sex that led up to the spurting of the black cum.

Jason stuck a couple more fingers into him, rolling it around and collecting as much cum as he could before sucking his fingers sparkling clean. The water had run cold by then, and Jason was getting a bit chilly.

He sighed and pushed his prolapse back into him, watching as a few more strands of the black cum dribbled out of him.

Jason stood up onto shaky legs and pet the tentacle still latched onto his leg. After a second, the tentacle popped off with a loud slurping noise. The cold water from the shower washed away the mess of ink that had been left behind, and when all the ink had been washed away from Jason’s skin, there was a new tattoo there.

Jason smiled at it. “It’s beautiful,” he murmured, tracing his new ink with a finger. “I love it.”

It was a heart formed with one human hand and one black tentacle, forever immortalized onto his inner thigh.

“Thank you,” he told the tentacles. “I love you guys too.”

Jason stepped out of the shower and went to bed almost immediately. After all, he had work the next morning, but it was totally okay if he was half an hour late to opening his store when he was giving himself another tattoo and a nice morning fuck.

A year and a half ago, Jason did not have any tattoos. But when he bought a run-down shop with a small apartment above it, his life changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Love you all! <33333


End file.
